


Stress Reliever

by Mairi Nathaira (Tara)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-05
Updated: 2004-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-02 19:30:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tara/pseuds/Mairi%20Nathaira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone once said sex was a great stress reliever, so that's how Severus comforts Argus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress Reliever

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a drabble, so I found an HP fan on my messenger that was on at the time and asked for a keyword and a pairing. Ntamara gave "dissolve" and requested Severus/Argus. Thanks to Diagonalist and Everything I Said for betaing this.

Severus watched the ingredients dissolve into the potion; the concoction was on the verge of finishing when a door being slammed diverted his concentration.

Severus looked up to see a fuming Argus. "Filch, you are lucky that this potion doesn't require one hundred percent of my concentration. Otherwise, you and I would be dead by now."

"Shut it, Snape. Can I help the fact that these brats are just out there to make my already worthless life even more miserable?" Argus walked up to Severus and leaned over the cauldron and said, "What are you brewing?"

While stirring, Severus replied, "A simple healing potion. In fact, it's done." Severus turned off the heat and directed his attention to his lover.

"Filch, we both know that those brats are never going to learn from any discipline, and we know that we only enforce it because when applied in a proper way, discipline can be a pleasurable torture method."

"Not the torture method I prefer." Grumbling, Argus leaned closer and wrapped his arms around Severus' waist. "I don't know why I let them get to me."

Planting a kiss on Argus' head, Severus whispered in his ear, "Well if they get to you, I have the perfect stress relieving technique."

"And what would that be?" Argus teased.

"'Snogging,' as the brats say, you to the point that we both lack air, and 'fucking' you into senseless oblivion."

A shiver ran down Argus' spine. "Sounds deliciously acceptable." Argus led them to Severus' chambers. "Enough talking."

"Yes," said Severus, allowing himself to be directed. "Let's begin."


End file.
